This invention generally deals with gate structures and pertains more particulary to an electric swing gate which is opened by a center pivot field irrigation system approaching the gate areas and is closed after the center pivot system has passed through.
Currently there is no way for a center pivot irrigation system to maneuver through an electrical fenced field without wire entanglement and energy interruption.
Others in the past have suggested the employment of mechanisms which might be proven faulty and troublesome, for one or more reasons. A primary reason for lack of success of other mechanisms is subject to wire entanglement and energy interruption.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the previous designs and provides a center pivot irrigation system to manuver through an electric fenced field.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical swing gate which allows a center pivot field irrigation system to maneuver through an electrically charged fence. Other and further objects of the invention will be made clear or will become apparent in the course of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.